Mr One Pump Chump
by oldschoolgoalie
Summary: Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin and Alex's Girlfriend Kali are playing video games one night when a accidental remark leads to the stuff Chris' dreams are made of. Alex Shelley/OC/Chris Sabin.
1. Chapter 1

_I actually started this story before my other one but could never figure out where to go after the little quibble between Kali and Chris. Only took 3 months to get the first chapter done. Hopefully everyone likes it._

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Champion Again" Chris Sabin yelled as he jumped up from the couch and began to victory dance around the living room.

Kali looked over at her boyfriend Alex Shelley and rolled her eyes. "Here we go again, Mr. One Pump Chump is going to be gloating all night".

"Do you really have to call me that?" asked Chris Sabin stopping his dance mid-jig.

"Chris, we've been over this. When you have sex with a women where it's not in and out and 'oh god I'm sorry that's never happened before', we can discuss it. Otherwise, yes as a duty to the rest of the female population I am required to call you that" replied Kali getting up from the couch and cleaning up the empty cans from the table.

"Name calling makes the Baby Jesus cry" Sabin yelled as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yea but a knee to the testicles will make you cry. Take your pick" she hollered back.

"Oh yea, take your..."

"Dude, don't tempt her. Please don't tempt her" intervened Alex knowing that the arguments between his girlfriend and his best friend usually ended in one of them making him take a side and him either getting bumped hard the next day or sleeping on the couch for a week.

"Fine, but she will get her comeuppance someday" pouted Chris.

"And you'll get a way one trip to Castrationville when she finds out your behind it" warned Alex before getting up to switch the Wii off.

"What's her obsession with my balls anyway? I mean she has you so why is everything about my balls?" questioned Sabin.

"Nutshots and castration...only you could confuse that with some sort of sexual attraction man. Only you".

Kali reappeared from the kitchen looking at the clock and noticing it was almost 2am. "I suppose you'll want to stay tonight huh Chris?" nodding towards the clock on the wall.

"Well if Alex isn't being punished and using the couch, yea I figured I could sleep there" replied Chris rubbing his eyes.

"Nah, when I really piss her off she puts me in the garage...says she can't hear the complaining that way" Alex stated while putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Keep it up Alex. Just keep it up" Kali said as she slipped out of Alex's grip and started making her way to the bedroom.

"I always do" Alex smiled smugly. He turned his attention back to his tag partner who was clearing away the furniture to make room for the pullout couch. "Need anything before I head off to bed bro?"

"Nah man, just go give that sarcastic hot piece of ass one for me will ya? " Sabin answered while pulling out the couch and sorting through the blankets on the hidden bed.

"Can do...wait, what?". The comment from Chris took Alex aback. It wasn't so much Alex wasn't used to hearing sexual comments about his girlfriend, but usually it was everyone but Chris who made them.

"Glad I didn't proposition the Motor City Sandwich idea" mumbled Chris under his breath, his face flushed with embarrassment

"She'd agree" Alex said quietly

"WHAT?" exclaimed Chris dropping the pillow in his hand.

"She would agree to it"

"Seriously?" Sabin asked still looking confused

"I gare-un-tee"

"But all those snide comments about me and cheap shots"

"Eh, she's seen what you're packing from back in your tighty whitey days. Before she knew me she was a fan of you and those tiny shorts"

"So Kali wants to see my little purple alien that I'm packing under those other aliens huh?"

"Yes. While accurate, that's incredibly graphic and disturbing...nicely played" shuddered Alex

"Awesome....Hey Kali..."screamed Sabin undoing his pants while running down the hall to the bedroom Kali and Alex shared.

"I'm not sure what I should do first: Pick out my bedding set or the paint scheme for the garage" sighed Alex and he started down the hall after Sabin.

* * *

_To Be Continued....if its worthy of being continued._


	2. Chapter 2

Kali had just finished pulling on one of Alex's weathered wrestling T-shirts when she heard her name being screamed from down the hall along with heavy footsteps.

"_Oh great, he's probably wants one of my pillows again because the couch ones are too soft". _Kali barely finished her thought when she looked over to the doorway to see Chris standing with his jeans unbuckled and around his ankles and his boxers at his knees. "HOLY FULL FRONTAL NUDITY" she screamed pulling her shirt to cover her eyes forgetting that she was not wearing any underclothes. "That is not PG behaviour man".

"Hey yourself, I can see your boobies" he giggled back at her. "Come on, Alex said you wanted to fuck me and see my bald-headed spunk-juice dispenser".

"Actually what I said she would agree to a threesome and thought you filled out your trunks nicely" interjected Alex as he carefully walked around Chris and into his room. He looked up to see his girlfriend glaring back at him. "Oh that's the look of 'Alex is about to die'".

"I would do what?" she questioned Alex as he pulled her shirt back down over her.

"..in the butt" sang Chris and he saw two sets of death looks back at him. "Timing?"

"Yea" said Alex rolling his eyes as he turned back to his girlfriend, "I figured you'd be okay with it since you are somewhat attracted to him".

"Well yea but did you have to tell _him_ that and...jeez for the love of anything good Sabin will you either pull up or just completely lose the pants and boxers because you look like an idiot standing there with your clothing half off".

Sabin started humming a strip show tune as he shook one leg free from his pant leg and then used it to push down the other side to step out of his pants. He then grabbed each side of his boxers and pulled them down to his feet where he did a little hop to get out of them while smiling to himself for not falling flat on his face.

"Heads up Kali" he shouted as he threw the shorts at her, hitting her in the shoulder.

"Girly shot". Kali pulled off her shirt once again exposing her breasts and balled it up throwing it at Sabin hitting him square in the face. "That's how you throw like, well not like a 12 year old girl". She looked down realizing that she was also standing half naked in the bedroom. "So Alex babe, are you going to ante up in the naked department or what?"

Before he could answer, Kali had started untying the string on his track pants and sliding them down off his hips and to the floor. Seeing he opted not to wear underwear today, she cupped his balls with her hand and started fondling him.

"Don't need to answer that question now do I?" he smiled back at her grabbing the ends of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Alex then wrapped an arm around Kali and pulled her into a passionate kiss while sliding his fingers under the waistband of her panties and rubbed them across her wet slit as she moaned lightly.

"Hot...this is hot..." gasped Sabin from the doorway while he was stroking his now engorged penis.

"Um, Alex we need to include Chris in this otherwise we are exhibitionists and he's a pervert" Kali said between kisses down his neck and collarbone.

"Right, Sabin... almost forgot about him" panted Alex. He moved his fingers from her slit to the waistband of her panties and slid them to her knees. He grabbed Kali by the hips and spun her around to face away from him. "Dibs on the sweet spot" he claimed before thrusting himself roughly into his girlfriend eliciting a loud moan of approval. Alex continued with his rough pace while motioning to Chris to get out of the doorway and sit on the edge of the bed.

Once Chris got settled on the bed, Kali leaned over and grabbed his wrist stopping him from stroking himself. She wrapped her hand around his cock and rubbed her thumb across the head causing Sabin to let out a low growl. Smiling, she tighten her grip around his cock and slid it down his length and back up before stopping and looking at him confused.

"Why are you stopping? Chris questioned.

"Guess it's not true" she answered

"What's not true?"

"You aren't just a one and done"

"Kali, open your mouth" commanded Alex. His girlfriend did as she was told and Alex pushed her head onto his tag team partner's erection. "Less talk, more fucking" he stated as he began speeding up his pace into his girlfriend. The vibration from Kali's moaning against Chris' cock caused him to shiver.

"Dude that was awesome" Chris exclaimed as he watched Kali begin to go to work on him. Holding onto the base of his cock, she ran her tongue along his throbbing vein from the base to the tip before taking the head in her mouth and slowly sucking on it. Alex reached around and grabbed his girlfriends breasts in his hands and squeezed them while pushing his whole length into her as deep as he could causing her to gasp and swallow Sabin's whole length.

"Getting close?" Alex asked feeling his own erection start to throb painfully and needing to release.

"Uh-huh" both Kali and Chris responded.

Alex smirked as he began moving in and out of Kali again searching for her spot so he could bring her to an orgasm. Feeling her boyfriend's internal exploration, Kali took Sabin's balls in her hand squeezing them lightly while continuing to suck on his whole length changing the speed as his moans turned into scattered breaths and his orgasm was imminent.

"Running...out...of self...c-control...here" Sabin spoke his hair, face and chest glistening with sweat.

Kali's moans grew louder the harder Alex rubbed against her spot. The increasing vibration from the moaning against Chris became too much for him as he felt a flash of heat in his groin before spilling out his seed into her mouth with a loud sigh.

"WOW" gasped Sabin as slid further up the bed and flopped back into the pillows in recovery to give Alex and Kali room to finish.

Alex grabbed Kali's hips and nudged her up onto the bed on all fours while he knelt on the bed near the edge thrusting in and out as hard and as fast as his body let him.

"Cum for me baby" he whispered as he felt his own orgasm starting. Alex let out a long, primal moan while he exploded inside of his love.

Hearing Alex's moan was all Kali needed to reach her finish as she collapsed square onto Sabin's chest no longer able to hold herself up. Alex followed suit with the other two and lay across Kali resting his head on nape of her neck.

"You know what this looks like guys?" Sabin asked to break the silence.

"A Sandwich?" replied a groggy Alex into his girlfriends neck.

"No, a Motor City Sandwich" Chris giggled to himself.

"Next time boys, we are holding the mayo on this sandwich"


End file.
